Crazy IE Campout!
by Roze Hime-sama
Summary: What happens when Endou signs up Raimon and his friends for camp? Chaos will reign!
1. Chapter 1

J: Hi, minna! This is my first fanfic, hope that it's okay!

Kirino: WHY did I get barfed on?!

J: Because, full stop! XD Tenma, do the disclaimer!

Tenma: Hai... **16xXStarHunterXx61 does not own IE GO CS or any of its characters!**

J: You didn't have to rub it in! Anyways, here's the first chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Crazy IE Campout

"Guys!" hollered Endou as he skipped happily into the Raimon soccer club room, dragging Kidou, Gouenji, Fubuki, Hiroto and the rest of the gang behind. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Hai, Kantoku?" asked Shindou.

"I've signed us up for CAMP!" Endou replied, grinning his face off. Gouenji and Kidou glared at him.

"Endou, enough is going on without you dragging us off the some FREAKING camp!" said Gouenji angrily.

"Well, at least he didn't bring Natsumi…" muttered Kidou.

Hiroto nodded. He'd had the woman's awful cooking before, and the sheer memory of it made his stomach churn.

Kirino pulled Shindou aside. "Shindou, do you think Kantoku has finally gone nuts?"

Shindou shrugged.

"Matsukaze!" bellowed Tsurugi. "Let go of my arm!"

Tenma jumped up and down excitedly, beaming. "Yay! We can go to camp!"

He let go of the ex-SEED's arm and grabbed Shinsuke. They both spun around, twirling and dancing until they crashed into Taiyou, who then slammed into Yukimura and Fubuki.

Yukimura glared at a hyper-active Tenma.

"I think he drank too much coffee this morning," muttered Taiyou, rubbing his sore head.

"About the camp… We're going right now! Go home, pack your bags for two weeks!" yelled Endou.

"Kantoku, how about the adults' bags?" asked Hikaru.

Kazemaru sighed. "Endou called us all by 3 a.m. and gathered everyone up by 5 p.m."

The adults nodded. They all had huge black eyes, like a panda's.

"He practically kidnapped us out of bed," said Aphrodi, a hand on Kishibe's shoulder.

Yukimura sighed. "I am not going back to Hokkaido to pack my things."

Midorikawa glared at Endou. "Endou here forced Aphrodi and Fubuki to get Yukimura and Kishibe's stuff."

"WHAT?!" screeched Yukimura and Kishibe.

"Hey, I won't tell anyone that you still sleep with a teddy bear!" Yukimura blushed bright red.

Unfortunately, Kariya overheard this little secret. He sniggered happily and wrote it down for future blackmailing.

Kishibe stared, gaping at his coach. "I still cannot believe that you actually snuck into my home."

Aphrodi sweatdropped and sighed. "Well, last night…"

***FLASHBACK***

"_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ing!" Aphrodi's phone rang. With a groan, he got out of bed and took a good look at the time. _

_"Hello?" he mumbled into the phone. _

_"Aphrodi! I'm sooooooooo glad you picked up the phone! Listen, I've signed up the gang plus Raimon for camp! I'm going to your house, pack your bags for two weeks and be ready to go! C'ya!" Endou hung off. _

_Aphrodi stared at the clock, which read 1 a.m. He had just gotten out of bed when the doorbell rang. _

_Endou came crashing in and nearly toppled over a glass that sat on the table. Peeling his forehead off the table, Endou grinned. "I'll help you pack!" _

_Within a few minutes, Aphrodi found himself dressed up and sitting in the Inazuma Caravan with two enormous bags next to him. Next to him was Fubuki, who was yawning and had twice as much luggage as him. Aphrodi asked, "What on earth happened to you?" _

_"Well, Endou sneaked into Hakuren, broke into my room, packed my stuff and made me steal Yukimura's things. Plus, I took pictures…" He took out a digital camera. Inside were precious photos of Yukimura snoring, drooling and hugging his pink teddy bear. _

_"What do you want with them?" asked Endou. "Blackmail…" said Fubuki, his eyes glowing orange. _

_Shuddering, Aphrodi turned away. "Where are we going?" _

_"We're going to Kishibe's house!" came the cheery reply. _

_"What for?!" _

_"You're going to help Kishibe pack his stuff!" _

_"WHAT?! You expect me to sneak into his house like a secret agent and steal my student's things?!" _

_"What's going on?" mumbled a voice at the back of the caravan. Fubuki jumped. _

_"Hi, Gouenji! You're finally awake! I've got Aphrodi already!" _

_"Oh, so I see…" Gouenji said as he fell asleep again. _

_"We're here!" Endou handed Aphrodi a black ski mask. "Just a tiny precaution to make sure that Kishibe won't wake up and see your face!" _

_Aphrodi grabbed the ski mask and put it on. Next, he climbed through Kishibe's bedroom window. "Here goes nothing…" he thought as he stuffed Kishibe's whole wardrobe of clothes into the sack Endou had given him. Quickly, Aphrodi completed his stealth mission and was just ready to leave when he heard Kishibe turn in his bed behind him. _

_"Ughhh…. Kantoku?" Aphrodi gasped and jumped out of the window and crash-landed onto a thorn bush behind Kishibe's house. Endou quickly grabbed him and drove away._

_***FLASHBACK END***_

Shindou shot a glance at Kirino. His best friend had been at his place for a sleepover yesterday, so some of Kirino's things were at his place.

Kirino saw him frowning, and said, "So, you don't suppose Kazemaru-san went to YOUR HOUSE?!"

Endou overheard their conversation. "Maybe he did, maybe he didn't."

"NE, Kazemaru-san, does Kirino wear pink clothes and cross-dress in private?" asked Kariya sneakily.

Kirino heard it. "KARIYA MASAKI! COME BACK HERE!"

Kirino chased Kariya around the room, picking up random things to throw at him. A few bags didn't meet their target and hit Gouenji and Tsurugi.

Angrily, they ran after Kirino, who was still screaming bloody murder at Kariya. By mistake, Kirino picked up Shinsuke and threw him, who crashed into Gazel like a human cannonball.

Gazel fell on top of Burn. They immediately started bickering loudly.

"Shove off, Ice head!"

"It's not my fault, Tulip-baka!"

"What did you just call me?"

"Tulip-baka!"

"Girly!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Shut up, Tulip-baka!"

"Girly boy!"

"Stop it, guys…" said Hiroto.

"Keep out of this, Gran!"

Hiroto joined the quarrel, adding on about how immature they were.

"How silly, Hiroto-san is just as childish!" said Kariya.

"Kariya! Don't you dare run away!" Kirino was still chasing him. Kariya gulped and ran away.

Pressing a hand to his temple, Kazemaru pried the arguing trio apart. "Stop acting like 5 year olds! Help get everyone into order! Kariya, stop running!" Kariya stopped. Kirino, Tsurugi and Gouenji crashed into him. Kazemaru facepalmed himself.

***TIME SKIP* **

Sitting in the driver's seat, Gouenji put his hands on the steering wheel. Some of the gang were in his caravan, and the others were in Kidou or Fudou's caravan. "Right, let's go!" Gouenji drove the caravan out from the school carpark.

Suddenly, another caravan shot past him. Kidou winked at him from the driver's seat, and Fudou followed close behind.

"RACE YA!" yelled Fudou.

"You're on!" replied Kidou and Gouenji in unison. The three caravans move quickly onto the road, with Kidou leading.

Then, Fudou swerved and passed Kidou. Seeing his chance, Gouenji honked his horn at Kidou and skidded in front of Fudou. Their jaws dropped.

Gouenji stepped on the pedal, and the caravan moved forward.

"Erm… Gouenji-san…" said Tenma, who was beginning to look green. "You're almost past the speed limit. Could you please drive slower?"

"Slower?! No way! I don't care, as long I win against Goggle-head and Bench-lover!"

Unfortunately, Kidou and Fudou heard him, and they glared at him.

The three adults continued their race.

"Kidou, please drive slower!" said Sakuma, his hair sticking up.

Kidou ignored his friend and went even faster.

Sakuma gasped and clutched his stomach. "I'm going to throw up my breakfast soon!"

Genda handed him a plastic bag.

In the third caravan, Shindou's face was paler than Tsurugi's.

"Are you okay?" Kirino asked.

"I…" Shindou could only choke out one word before blanching and vomiting over Kirino's face.

"EEEEEEEEEK!" squealed Kirino like a girl.

Midorikawa handed him a tissue. "Fudou, stop this race at once!" yelled Midorikawa. "A poor kid has already thrown up!"

"It's none of my business," said Fudou absentmindedly as his eyes focused onto the two caravans in front of him. Everyone groaned. The three drivers just went on with their stupid race.

"Ohhhhh… This is going to be a hell of a ride…" muttered Yukimura.

* * *

J: How was it? Please read and review!

Hiroto: Give her some constructive ideas/comments, or...

IE GO CS Cast: She'll give us more craziness in the future chapters!

J: R&R! Ja!


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya, guys! I'm sooooo happy that some of you actually took time to read my fanfic!

J: More torturing for the IE GO CS cast!

IE GO CS cast: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kirino: What have you got against us?

Nothing! It's just that I love TORTURING people! MWHAHAHA...

J: Loony on the loose!

Shut up! Do the disclaimer, Hiroto!

Hiroto: Why me?

Just do it! Or I'll get you with my CHAINSAW...

Hiroto: Eeek! NemesisGodessOfRevenge does not own IE and its characters! It all belongs to Level-5!

Enjoy!

* * *

Crazy IE Campout Ch.2

Haruna nearly fell over as she stepped onto the grounds of the camp site. Her brother steadied her. She glared at him. "Nii-san, it's all your fault for hosting this crazy driving race that made some people throw up!"

"Relax, Haruna, we're here to have fun, so why bother about it?!" Kidou grinned.

"Minna, listen! I've paired everyone up in pairs! You'll all be sharing tents! Listen up! Look at this sheet of paper and then set up your own tents! Burn with Gazel, Tsurugi with Gouenji, Kidou with Haruna, Fubuki with Yukimura, Aphrodi with Kishibe, Sakuma with Genda, Kirino with Shindou, Kazemaru with Fudou, Tenma with Shinsuke, Haruna with Aki, Midori with Akane, Kianako with Aoi, Midorikawa with Hiroto and so on!"

Kazemaru groaned. Why, oh why was he paired up with that crazy bench lover?! He'd rather share a tent with Gouenji, Fubuki, Hiroto or Aphrodi, just with anyone more agreeable! Suddenly, a huge shape appeared in the sky. It was the time-travelling caravan! The caravan landed and out walked Fei, Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Zanark and Wonderba. The Protocol Omega captains did not look amused, nor did Zanark seem especially happy.

"Fei! What's going on?!" asked Kinako, running towards him. "Humph! Those old farts in El Dorado forced me to go with those three loony-bins to camp!" Zanark complained loudly, which earned glares from the trio.

"Loony-bins?!" muttered Gamma.

"As if he were better than us," said Alpha, frowning.

"Yeah, we're not as weird as him anyways! We don't hop around in our rooms singing the alphabet song 24/7!" Beta blurted.

Zanark glared. Beta stuck out her tongue at him. Wonderba parked the time machine on a lawn nearby. "Oh, why couldn't I be on the time machine than Fudou-san's caravan?" groaned Shindou unhappily.

"Acccckk!" yelled a voice. Tsurugi turned around to find Burn in a thorn-bush. "GAZEL!" roared Burn.

"Yes, Your Tulip Majesty?" asked Gazel, sauntering up to him.

"Why did you push me into this stupid thorny hedge?!" Burn was really mad, with his face red and steam coming out of his ears.

"It's not my fault! I was nowhere near you just now!"

"Oh, yeah? Who else would do that?!"

"Ushishishi…" giggled Kogure. "No one will suspect me!"

Unfortunately, Haruna overheard him. "Kogure! Go and apologize to Burn now!"

Kogure gulped and ran away. Haruna ran after him, yelling loudly.

Kariya sweatdropped. "Dejavu…" he muttered.

"Alright, guys! Set up your tents! Afterwards, you can all enjoy yourselves!" Grabbing a tent bag, Endou marched off. Suddenly. his cell phone rang. Endou turned on speaker mode.

"Hi, Mamoru! How's it going?" came Natsumi's voice from the phone.

"Everyone's fine! Huh? I thought you were in England! This call isn't long distance!"

"Oh, the plane was cancled! I can spend two days with you at camp! I even made lots of food for the guys!"

Hearing about the food, Tenma turned green. Midorikawa looked really pale, and Hiroto gulped.

"A-ah, we've brought our own food already! It isn't necessary for you to cook for us! It would be better if you stayed at home as well, so you can rest a bit before the flight!" Endou sounded desperate.

"Nonsense! I didn't go to any trouble at all! I've brought my assistant here as well, she will stay at camp to help supervise you. She's designed a schedule for the camp. Oh, I've arrived! Come and help me with the food!"

Everyone heard a car arrive. Soon, Natsumi came into sight, carrying a huge bag. Next to her was a girl with shoulder-length black hair and silver highlights.

"Hi, I'm J! I'm Natsumi-san's assistant for the holidays!" Lowering her voice, J said,"Don't worry. I'm quite good at cooking, unlike Natsumi-san." Holiding out sheets of paper, she passed them out. "This is your schedule for this week."

"Huh, what's this? Never Have I Ever?" asked Minamisawa, pointing to his schedule.

"It's this camp game. Everyone needs to sit in a circle, and the first player will start with the statement 'Never have I ever'. Anyone who has done what the first player says has to drink from their cup. In this case, our drink will be Natsumi-san's fruit punch!" J replied. "Well, that will be our first camp game! Set up your tents up now, guys! This is a race for time: the last pair to get their tents set up will be treated to kitchen duty and extra servings at dinner!"

Everyone made a mad dash for the tent equipment. Grabbing Fudou, Kazemaru threw their tent equipment onto a mossy patch on the grass.

"Let go of me, Kazemaru!" Fudou protested.

"Do you want an upset stomach and sore hands tonight?" Kazemaru shot back.

Fudou gulped. Quickly, the duo fixed up the tent pegs.

"HEAVEN'S TIME!" Aphrodi snapped his fingers in the air. Time froze, and Aphrodi set the tent up slowly. He snapped his fingers again. Time started moving again. "All done, Kishibe!" said Aphrodi, lying contentedly on the grass. Kishibe grinned and flashed his coach thumbs-up.

"Cheater! No fair!" Fudou complained loudly. He glowered at Aphrodi. The blonde winked back and smirked.

"Never mind!" said Kazemaru. "We're done anyways!" He peered inside the tent. "Hmm, looks cozy."

All around them, tents were being set up quickly. Further down the campsite, Burn was failing miserably at hammering the pegs into the ground. Gazel was inside the tent, trying to pummel the tent into shape. Without warning, the tent collapsed. Growling in frustration, Gazel shoved Burn away from the tent and ran around, jamming in tent pegs and pushing poles into the ground. Within a few seconds, the tent was set up.

Sprawled on the ground, Burn stared at his tent mate in astonishment.

"Where'd you learn how to set up a tent like that?!" he asked.

Grinning, Gazel stood up and admired his handiwork. "Perfect!" The tent crashed down again. Gazel scowled. Burn face palmed.

"So much for being perfect…"muttered Gouenji. He tossed a bag inside the tent.

"Gouenji!" yelled Kidou. "Help sort out Natsumi's food!"

"Why me?!" moaned Gouenji. He didn't want to be suffocated by the poisonous fumes of Natsumi's demon food from hell.

"Take your pick: Extra servings at dinner or sorting food! Oh, and Burn-san, your group is the last to finish. So, congratulations! You win extra servings and kitchen duty tonight." J smirked at the thunder-struck duo.

"It's all your fault!" Gazel glared at Burn.

"Oh, yeah? If you hadn't pushed me away and done up the tent by yourself, we wouldn't be the last!"

"You!" Gazel pushed Burn.

"Guys. If you continue on fighting, this punishment will continue for a week." Hiroto warned. They abruptly stopped.

"Next on the list is…." J grinned. "Never have I ever!"

* * *

Well, here's the second chapter!

J: Never Have I Ever... Sounds great! *EVIL SMIRK*

IE Cast: Gulp!

Don't scare them off, J! Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it, read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is here! *Drumroll*

Kirino: Why do you always pick on me?

Oh, Artemis and Athena know!

J: She's got an English test tomorrow.

Kidou: Why isn't she revising instead of investing in stupid ideas for torturing us?!

I heard that! I don't want to put it off; the sooner you get tortured, the better it will be!

Gouenji: Why?

I get even scarier ideas at school! Disclaimer!

Gamma: NemesisGoddessOfRevenge does not own IE and its characters! It all belongs to Level-5! She only owns J, her crazy OC.

J: You are soooo DEAD... *Brandishes bazooka*

Enjoy! (Sounds of J chasing Gamma around in the background)

* * *

Crazy IE Campout Ch. 3

"Okay, guys!" said J, waving her arms in the air. "Get into a circle, make it big! There's so many of us here at camp!"

Grumbling, everyone made a huge circle and sat down on the damp grass.

"Who wants to go first?" asked Endou. Nobody responded. "Alright! Kariya! You first!" Endou pointed at Kariya.

Scowling, Kariya nodded. "How does the game go again?"

"Start off with 'Never have I ever' and then say something you have, or have not done. The people who have done what you said, including yourself will have to drink some of Natsumi's special fruit punch." J replied.

"Okay…" Kariya thought for a bit. Then a mischievous grin crossed his face. "Never have I ever… had pink hair!"

"Kariya!" Kirino yelped. "I was born with pink hair! It's my natural color!"

"Too bad! Drink up~" said Beta, sniggering happily.

Glaring, Kirino raised the glass of fruit punch to his lips. It actually looked quite appealing, but everyone knew better. Taking a deep breath, he took a tiny, little sip. "Bleeargh!" He spat it out onto Kazemaru's face. The adult cursed at his misfortune of sitting opposite Kirino, and wiped the liquid off his face. "Done!" He gasped.

"Unfair~ Kirino-senpai only drank a little bit!" protested Kariya.

"Unfortunately for you, he's right." J brandished a syringe, the type used for medicine. "Each of you will have to drink a whole syringe of punch."

Kirino plunged the syringe, and it surfaced, filled to the brim with red liquid. Closing his eyes in disgust, he swallowed. Ughhh, it tasted weird, sweet and… SALTY at the same time. Miraculously, he managed to force it down his throat. "Next!" he spluttered.

"HANG ON!" said Kogure, grinning evilly. He smiled at Gouenji and Kazemaru. "You DID have pink hair, remember?"

Thinking back, Gouenji blushed. Kazemaru shuddered. Fubuki patted their backs in sympathy. Hiroto high-fived Kogure.

*FLASHBACK*

"_Honoo no Kazamidori!" Kazemaru and Gouenji kicked the ball towards the goal. In order to prepare for the second FFI, Kudou Kantoku had ordered them to perfect their old hissatsu. As the rest of the team were resting and taking showers, they were still working hard on the field. Little did they know, Kogure was hiding nearby, spying on them._

"_Hmmm… I'm bored," he whined. "What can I do?" Then, he spotted the sweaty, tired duo practicing. "Oh, I know…. Ushishishi~" Smiling, he ran away and found Hiroto._

"_Hiroto-san!" The red-haired forward turned around. _

"_Yes, Kogure?"_

"_Do you still have pink hair dye? From that time you pranked Hitomiko-san?"_

"_Shhhhh!" Hiroto looked nervous. Saginuma and Reina had joined the Inazuma Japan, and those two were perfect goody-two-shoes. If they somehow knew he was the culprit responsible for Hitomiko's pink hair… He'd be dead as soon as he returned to the Sun Garden. "I've got it in my bag, Just in case I need to prank anyone, or get a disguise…" He laughed. "So, who are you planning to prank?"_

"_Kazemaru and Gouenji…" Kogure grinned. "Wanna help me?"_

"_Sure!" With that, the duo set off to work. Sneaking into the dorm, Kogure and Hiroto each got a bottle of pink hair-dye. They separated; Hiroto to Kazemaru's room, Kogure to Gouenji's room._

_Holding his bottle tightly, Hiroto found Kazemaru's bottle of conditioner. Being a guy with long hair, he needed conditioner to smooth out the knots hair. Perfect for pranking, since nobody else would use Kazemaru's private bottle of conditioner. Hiroto uncapped the bottle. Cautiously, he poured the entire contents of the bottle into Kazemaru's conditioner. Oh, what a glorious sight that would be! Kazemaru, who already looked feminine, with pink hair! On the other side, he'd better write down his will first, in case Kazemaru decided to come after him. Oh, well. Hiroto sneaked out of his teammate's room._

"_Ushishishi…' Kogure giggled. Gouenji always acted cool and serious. People respected him. Well, he'd see how Gouenji would pull his 'cool guy' act off with hot pink hair! Surprisingly, Gouenji also used conditioner. Maybe it was because his hair was around shoulder-length, and would still get tangled. Kogure poured the bottle of hair-dye into the fiery striker's conditioner. Suddenly, he heard footsteps outside. Quickly, Kogure made sure that the floor around Gouenji's stuff was clean, and he quickly darted out. Just around the corner, he bumped into Hiroto._

_Hiroto nodded. "Mission accomplished!"_

"_What mission?" asked Kazemaru._

_Kogure jumped, earning an elbow in the ribs from Hiroto._

"_We were talking about this game on my NDS," said Hiroto, lying smoothly._

_Gouenji frowned. Those two were acting suspicious._

"_Come on, Gouenji! Let's take a shower." Kazemaru dragged Gouenji away._

"_Phew…" Kogure wiped his brow._

"_You really need to learn how to lie better, dude!" Hiroto grinned. "I'll give you lessons. I'm a professional liar!"_

"_Oh, yeah?" Reina rounded the corner. "Kiyama Hiroto," she narrowed her eyes menacingly at her brother._

_Hiroto gulped. "Nothing!"_

_Reina shot him one more glare. "I know you're up to trouble, little brother!" _

…

…

_..._

_Gouenji sighed as the warm water ran over his tired, aching body. Grabbing his bottle of shampoo, he massaged his scalp for thirty seconds. The water had melted all the gel in his hair, so his platinum-blonde hair was down to his shoulders. Next, he poured a huge amount of conditioner onto his hands. Closing his eyes, he finished his bath quickly._

_Kazemaru was in a hurry to finish his bath. After all that intensive training, his stomach was growling! And he'd been silly enough to misplace his bottle of conditioner, so Gouenji was ahead of him. If he didn't move fast, all the food would be gone by the time they got to the cafeteria. Wrapping his hair in a towel, he dressed and walked outside, where he was greeted by an amazing sight._

"_G-Gouenji!" gasped Kazemaru, laughing._

"_What's wrong?" asked Gouenji, irritated._

"_L-look at your hair!"_

_Gouenji stared in the mirror. "Arrrgggghhhhhh! What happened to my hair?!"_

"_Oh, god…" giggled Kazemaru. Suddenly, Aphrodi popped up._

"_Did someone say," he flicked his hair, "God?!" Then, he stopped. "Hahahaha, Gouenji, your hair!"_

"_I know." Gouenji scowled._

"_I wonder who did it to you…" Kazemaru unwrapped the towel from his head. "Heellllllp! My hair!" Kazemaru stared at his reflection._

_Quickly, Aphrodi took out a camera and snapped a picture of the duo's new hairdos._

"_Hey, give me that camera!" Gouenji tried to snatch it away from the blonde. _

_Aphrodi threw the camera to Midorikawa, who had just come out of a toilet cubicle. "Catch, dude! Give the camera to Hiroto!" Midorikawa nodded._

"_Lightning Accel!" Midorikawa sped away, leaving them behind._

"_Hiroto! Kogure!" yelled Aphrodi loudly as he ran towards the cafeteria. Kazemaru and Gouenji followed close behind._

_With a bang, Aphrodi crashed through the doors. Inazuma Japan jawdropped as they saw the fiery striker and their wind defender arrive… with hot pink hair! Mobile phones were pulled out; photos were taken and uploaded onto internet websites. Hiroto grimaced awkwardly as Gouenji glared at him._

"_I'm not the only culprit; Kogure's in it too! It was his idea in the first place!" Hiroto blurted._

_Kogure and Hiroto gulped as their victims turned around, with death auras surrounding them._

"_Run!" Hiroto ran out with Kogure, Kazemaru and Gouenji hot on their heels. Everyone heard the sound of soccer balls being kicked and the horrified screams of Hiroto and Kogure._

_Soon, Kazemaru and Gouenji returned, self-satisfied smirks on their faces. Hiroto and Kogure limped in, bruises dotting their bodies._

"_Say…" said Saginuma. He looked at Reina. She nodded. "Hiroto, did you dye Hitomiko-san's hair?"_

"_Get me out of here!" screamed Hiroto._

_*FLASHBACK END*_

"Swallow your drinks, guys!" Kidou chided.

Kazemaru filled his syringe. Gouenji followed him.

They gulped the liquid down. Kazemaru turned green. Gouenji retched.

"Someoka-san, take off your hat!" shouted Nishiki.

"I… Ermm…" Someoka tried to get away. Quickly, Fubuki snatched his hat away and tossed it to Fuyuka.

"You too, Someoka!"

"Why'd you blow my cover?" Someoka glared at Nishiki.

"It's only fair."

Someoka took his punishment, turning cross-eyed with disgust.

"Next one!" Standing up, J looked at Kariya. "Choose! Shindou or Kirino?"

"Hmmm," Kariya said. "I will choose…"

* * *

Cliffhanger! Vote, people! Shindou or Kirino?

Shindou: Vote for Kirino!

Kirino: Vote for Shindou!

Shindou: Hey, I thought we were best friends, Kirino! Why are you voting for me?

Kirino: So that the spotlight will be off me!

Shindou: Hey!

J: Catfight!

Read and review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! Chapter 4 done and I've got some very evil ideas involving the IE cast!

IE cast: NOOOOOOO!

IE GO+CS cast: YAY! Snigger.

Sorry, I left you guys out.

Kazemaru: ARRGGGHHHH! (Car crash)

Kirino: HELLLLLPPPPP!

Shindou: Why are you screaming?

Kirino: I'm in the CAR with Kazemaru-San!

Disclaimer, J!

J: NemesisGoddessOfRevenge does not own IE or any of its characters. It all belongs to Level- 5.

Enjoy!

* * *

Crazy IE Campout Ch.4

"…. Kirino-senpai!"

Hearing that it was his turn, a frown appeared on Kirino's face. "What should I say, Shindou?" He turned to his best friend for help.

Shindou shrugged. "Beats me."

"O-okay…" After a while, Kirino opened his mouth. "Never have I ever been a SEED."

Tsurugi threw his arms up into the air in protest. Then he picked up his syringe and drank the fruit punch. His expression contorted in disgust.

Yukimura sighed unhappily. Slowly, he injected his syringe into his mouth. He blanched, looking pale.

"Yippee! Kirino-senpai didn't get his revenge!" Kariya looked smug.

"You once pretended to be a SEED, right, Kariya?" asked Endou. "You tricked Kirino. That counts as well."

"What?! I was just joking! I'm not really a SEED! Spare me, Kantoku!" Kariya cried out desperately.

"Drink up!" J pointed to his syringe.

Kariya drank his fill. "Eeeewwww! What's in this punch?! It's sooooo horrible and salty!"

"Shut up!" said Endou in a stage whisper.

But it was too late. Natsumi had heard him.

"Kariya…" Natsumi growled. "What's wrong with my fruit punch?"

"I… Errr… It tastes very, very…" Kariya failed to notice the pleading looks on the others' faces. "… Disgusting and salty!"

Everyone gasped loudly. Natsumi's dark aura spread out, making everyone freeze in their previous positions. She walked menacingly towards Kariya, who was cowering in the corner.

"Kariya Masaki! I will give you a lesson on politeness and how to cook like me..." she walked to Kariya and grabbed his ear. As she was walking away, holding Kariya's ear, she suddenly turned back, giving them a big fright. "And the rest of you! I'm in no mood to cook lunch now, nor do I have any appetite to eat! J!" She pointed to her assistant.

J jumped. "H-hai, Natsumi-san?"

"Make sure that the others behave well… I think it's time for their free time now… We can continue your game after I punish Kariya!" With that, Natsumi stomped off.

Tenma sweatdropped. "Endou Kantoku, your wife is scary! Is that why you always swallow down her food without any complains?'

Endou nodded sheepishly. "She throws a huge temper when people don't like her cooking. So… this whole mess is Kariya's fault. If he hadn't told her the truth…"

In the background, everyone could hear Natsumi screaming at Kariya.

"So scary…" muttered Kidou.

"Okay!" said J, recovering from Natsumi's tantrum. "You can go and swim in the river, rest in your tents, play soccer on the grass, or do anything you can think of! Just make sure it doesn't involve Natsumi-san."

"WHO SAID MY NAME?!" roared Natsumi.

"Nothing! I was just telling the others that your cooking is terrific and that Kariya's taste buds are probably broken." J lied.

"Oh… So that's why you can't taste my food, poor boy!" Natsumi smiled at Kariya. "To help you get better, I'll make some special soup for you!"

"NOOOOOOO! Why me?" moaned Kariya.

No one took notice of him.

"Minna, sakka yarou ze!" Tenma screamed.

Taiyou, Endou and Hiroto joined him. They began kicking the ball around, passing it to each other.

At the riverbank, Gazel, Burn and a few others had changed into their swimwear and were sunbathing.

Yawning, Burn closed his eyes. Soon, he was asleep, floating in the Land of Nod.

Watching Burn sleep, Gazel suddenly had an idea. A wicked, bad, horrific idea. "Hey, Gran! Are there any cows around the campsite?"

"Why do you want to know?" asked Hiroto. Suddenly, the soccer ball crashed into his head.

"Hiroto-san!" said Tenma, rushing to his aid.

"Daijoubu?" asked Endou.

Hiroto rubbed his head. "I'm fine, I guess." He looked at Gazel. "Ask J. I'm not sure if there are cows here. What's up?"

Gazel didn't hang around to explain; he immediately found J typing on her laptop. "J." The girl looked up. "Are there any cows, or tulip-eating animals around the campsite?"

J frowned. "I guess so. There should be cows around."

"Thanks!" Gazel went off to prepare himself. First, he got a pile of grass and plants, arranging them in a circle around Burn. Next, he hid himself behind a boulder. Lastly, he made some mooing sounds. "Mooo… Moooo… Mooooooo…"

Suddenly, a big brown cow appeared. Sniffing suspiciously, it lumbered to Burn, who was still asleep. "Moo?" the cow asked. Then, it spotted Burn's hair, which looked like a tulip. The cow sniffed it. Apparently, Burn's hair gel smelled okay, because the cow started CHEWING on his 'tulip'.

Grinning, Gazel lifted his camera up. He punched the video button and the camera started recording. The cow chewed and swallowed, vandalizing Burn's hair.

…

…

…

"Hmm?" Burn felt groggy. His head was very heavy. His hair felt wet. Burn got up, or, tried to get up, and saw a pair of brown eyes staring at him. "Eeek!" Burn jumped away.

"Moo!" the cow protested. It wanted something, Burn guessed. Well, how would he know? He didn't speak Cowish.

Then, Burn saw the white tips of someone's hair behind the boulder. "Gazel! I know you're there!"

Gazel popped up. He was smirking, as if he knew something Burn didn't.

"What?" asked Burn.

"Nothing." Gazel stood up. "Race you to the lawn!"

Gazel ran on, with Burn following him. Deliberately, Gazel slowed down, letting Burn pass him.

Failing to notice the pile of tent bags on the ground, Burn tripped and stumbled his way through the cluttered mess and crashed into a tree. Making a loud and clumsy entrance, he caught the attention of everyone.

Kariya stared. "Burn-san, there's something wrong with your hair!"

Burn rolled his eyes. "Kariya, I know that Hiroto told you the story of how he tricked Gouenji, Kazemaru and Hitomiko-san, but you can't fool me! I won't fall for your trick!"

"Burn… I hate to tell you the truth.. But your hair looks as if it had been chewed on." said Saginuma, putting his book down.

"Huh! I can't believe that you, Desarm, would be childish enough to play pranks!" scoffed Burn.

"Okay, suit yourself." Saginuma went back to his book.

"Hey, Burn! If you're so sure that Saginuma's lying and Kariya's playing a joke on you again, look in a mirror yourself!" Gazel challenged Burn.

Burn grumbled. "Oh, FINE!" He snatched a mirror with teddy bear patterns from the nearest tent.

"Oi, Burn! Give me back my mirror!" Someoka yelled.

"Wait, this mirror is yours?!" asked Burn, holding up the mirror high for everyone to see. "Since when did Someoka, a member of the Italy soccer pro team, own a mirror with teddy bear patterns?"

Someoka blushed. "That's none of your business!" He tried to take the mirror back, but Reina barricaded his way.

"Let Burn look at his reflection first!"

Sighing, Burn held the mirror up to his face. Burn gasped loudly when he saw his reflection. He began to tremble. "Where… Where has my beautiful tulip gone?" Burn sank to the ground in despair. Burn's 'tulip' was gone. In its place was a tuft of hair, barely enough to cover the bald patch where his 'tulip' had been.

Snickers emerged from the crowd as Burn was wrapped in an emo aura. He wrapped his hands around his head.

"Ooh, he called himself Tulip! Kodak moment!" said Gazel, grinning. He took pictures of Burn in 'emo-mode', a happy expression on his face throughout the process.

"How mean,' muttered Midorikawa. "To take joy in calamity and delight in disaster."

"Discomfort?" asked Burn, depressed. "My hair is very, very important to me!"

Sniggering, Gazel posted the video he'd taken onto the internet. The video immediately got one million hits in five seconds.

"Poor Burn…" muttered Fubuki.

* * *

Done! I'm soooooo busy with the tests and this took more than, like a day to type out!

J: Are you going to put some of my friends into the next chapters?

Maybe! R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Finally done with Ch.5!

J: You sure update fast.

Of course! It's a school holiday today.

Tenma: What a pity...

What?!

Tenma: N-nothing!

Anyways... Disclaimer!

Alpha: (in a monotone) NemesisGoddessOfRevenge does not own IE GO Chrono Stone. It all belongs to Level-5.

You sound like a robot, dude. Enjoy the story!

* * *

Crazy IE Campout Ch.5

"It's time for lunch, minna!" called Natsumi. They all raced to the picnic tables, hoping to find some delicious food, only to see J loading boxes of food out from Natsumi's bag.

"Oh…" Kidou groaned. "My poor stomach."

Luckily, Natsumi was busy helping Endou set the table, so she was out of earshot.

"Tch." Fudou sat down heavily at the table. "This stuff can't be that bad."

"Oh yeah?" Kidou glared.

"Hell yeah," Fudou replied lazily.

"Let's have a contest. The person who finishes their lunch the fastest gets to order the loser around for the rest of the camp."

"How confident!" Fudou said. "Hmm, I'm already thinking of what I'll make you do when I win, Kidou-kun."

Kidou growled. "On your marks, get set, go!"

They both tore open the cover of the lunch boxes and started to shove food into their mouths.

Fudou winced as he tasted Natsumi's overcooked pork.

Kidou nearly choked as he put the rock-hard beef slice into his mouth.

"So, how's my food, Kidou, Fudou?" asked Natsumi worriedly.

They gulped their mouthful of food down. "It tastes great, Natsumi!" they said at the same time.

J jumped up. "Hold it right there!" She pointed to Fudou and Kidou. "You two said the same thing together at the same time! You're jinxed!"

"What do you mean?" Endou asked, a quizzical expression on his face.

"When two people say the same thing together, they're not allowed to say anything else until somebody calls out their name three times. If they break the rules, they're supposed to do a punishment. Like, sing and dance in front of a crowd."

Hearing this, Fudou stood up. Motioning frantically to Sakuma, Fudou raised three fingers into the air and pointed to himself.

Meanwhile, Kidou had grabbed Genda, who almost spewed out his mouthful of water onto the floor. Kidou glared at Genda, mimicking Fudou's actions.

Looking at each other, Genda and Sakuma shrugged.

"Go away, Fudou. I'd like to see you dancing." said Sakuma, turning away.

"I agree with Sakuma. Sorry, Kidou." Genda glanced at his ex-captain.

Both Kidou and Fudou looked really mad, with a red face and steam literally was coming out from their ears.

…

…

…

Fifteen minutes had passed, and nobody had tried to rescue the unfortunate duo.

Fudou and Kidou continued their race in silence.

Suddenly, they put their eating utensils on the table. In unison, forgetting that they weren't allowed to say anything until someone 'saved' them, they said, "I win!"

Realizing what they had done, they both clamped their hands on their mouths.

"Double jinx! You're still jinxed," announced J. "Since you broke the rules of the first jinx, we will select a song for you to sing."

Slumping in defeat, they each retreated to a corner and sulked unhappily.

…

…

…

After thirty minutes, Fudou couldn't stand the silence anymore. "I give up!" he yelled loudly.

Kidou followed his example. "It's so boring, being unable to talk."

"And your punishment is…" J looked around. "Any suggestions?"

"They will have to sing and dance Gangnam Style." concluded Gouenji.

An awkward silence fell over Kidou and Fudou. "WHAT?!" complained Fudou.

"No way am I going to dance to such a horrible song!" Kidou protested.

"It's a punishment; no choice." Gouenji looked pleased with himself for coming up with such a magnificent idea.

"Get ready! Music!" Endou yelled.

Midori took out her music player. "This'll have to do." With that, she selected the track Gangnam Style and pressed the 'pause' button.

"Are you ready?" asked Tsunami.

Without waiting for an answer, Midori pressed 'play'.

Twangy music filled the air.

_Oppa Gangnam Style! Gangnam Style!_

Aphrodi moaned and clamped his hands over his ears. "Please, don't make me listen to this song! The lyrics are disgusting!"

"Fubuki-san, how come Aphrodi-san knows Korean?" asked Yukimura.

"Because he is from Korea." Fubuki answered, his eyes on the dancing duo.

"Really?" Tenma and Shinsuke looked at Aphrodi with 'rainbow' eyes. "Can you translate the lyrics please?"

Aphrodi shook his head. "It's already bad enough. I don't want to say those words."

"Awww!" they complained. "I want to know what they mean!"

Taiyou looked at J, who was recording the dance. "Is that a jinx?"

"Sadly, nope. They didn't say it at the exact same time." J replied.

Kidou and Fudou crossed their hands over and hopped around.

The loud music continued blasting. Everyone kept on giggling as they watched Fudou and Kidou dance.

"Sing louder!" said Kogure. "I can't really hear what you're saying!"

"Never mind, this video will get enough hits on the Internet with the silly dancing anyways!" Hiroto was also recording.

Finally, the song ended. Kidou and Fudou collapsed onto the ground, exhausted.

"I'm gonna post this now!" Hiroto and Kogure said.

"Jinx!" said Kidou happily.

"Hiroto, Hiroto, Hiroto." Midorikawa saved his best friend.

"Thank you so much!" gushed Hiroto.

"Why did you save him?" asked Saginuma. "He's pranked you before; why don't you want to take revenge?"

Midorikawa sweat dropped. "He's my boss. I'll get into trouble at the office if I don't help him."

"I don't want to finish my lunch!" whined Taiyou.

"Don't waste your food, Taiyou!" Fuyuka chided.

"I don't have an appetite." Taiyou saw that Fuyuka was eating something else. "Ooh, what's that?"

"I've got a sore throat, and Natsumi was afraid that I wasn't well enough to eat her food, so she ordered some stew from outside." Fuyuka ate a spoonful.

"Lucky you!" Taiyou gazed wistfully at the non-Natsumi-made stew. "It must taste good. Can I try some?"

"Finish all of your food, and then I'll think about it!" Came the reply.

Taiyou sulked. Unhappily, he trudged towards the riverbank with an empty, churning stomach.

Suddenly, there was a loud yell and a splash. Tsurugi was sitting in the river, his whole body covered with water. A vein popped up on his forehead. "KARIYA MASAKI!" Tsurugi got up and advanced towards Kariya, who was doubled over, laughing hard.

"Ha! Tsurugi, you look like a... a..." While Kariya was struggling to complete his sentence, Tsurugi had already appeared in front of him.

"Keshin! Kensei Lancelot, Armed!" Tsurugi glanced at Tenma. "Give me the ball!"

Tenma passed it to him.

A furious look on his face, Tsurugi put his leg on top of the soccer ball. "Lost Angel!"

Kariya screamed and ran away. Tsurugi kept on kicking the ball. Finally, the ball hit Kariya. With a thud, Kariya lay on the grass, face down, sprawled with his four limbs spread out.

Nodding in satisfication, Tsurugi kicked the ball to a stunned Tenma. "Gouenji-san, arigatou for teaching me how to punish people with a soccer ball."

Gouenji nodded. "Just the thing for prankers. Highly effective." Sub-conciously, he glanced at Kogure and Hiroto.

They gulped and pretended not to notice, studying the ground.

Then, Sakuma saved them. "Hey, I remembered something. Normally, we sing camp songs at camp, right? I've thought of a good one. One that annoys Fudou. Remember, Genda?"

Genda nodded. "It sort of goes like this. I love the mountains, I love the rolling hills."

Sakuma took over. "I love the fountains, I love the daffodils."

Sure enough, Fudou's face was turning redder and redder with each line.

"I love the fireside, when all the lights are low."

"Boom-dee-a-da, boom-dee-a-da. Boom-dee-a-da, boom-dee-ay. Boom-dee-a-da, boom-dee-a-da. Boom-dee-a-da, boom-dee-ay."

Fudou looked as if his pants were smoldering.

"Boom boom-boom-boom-boom, boom boom!" Genda and Sakuma finished the song in a flourish.

"Why, you!" Fudou looked murderous. He would've said more, but Natsumi threw a tent bag at him.

"Language, Fudou!"

"Tell them to stop singing stupid songs!" he yelled back.

"I'm sorry, Fudou-san." J scanned her list. "We have a campsong singing section tonight."

"Noooooooooooooooo!"

* * *

Arrgghhhh! My humour's all going dry! My brain is dead!

J: If you were brain-dead, you wouldn't be alive.

I am dead tired!

J: Walk through the wall, then!

(Floats through the wall.)

J: o_O Okay...

Review, please!


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter 6! I apologise for not updating sooner; I've got loads of tests and a competition tomorrow!

J: Hmm, I look really suspicious here...

Disclaimer!

Fudou: NemesisGoddessOfRevenge does not own IE or any of its characters. It all belongs to Level-5...

Kirino: Phew!

Phew what?! *Brandishes bazooka*

J: Enjoy!

* * *

Crazy IE Campout Ch.6

The rest of the afternoon passed rather peacefully. Nothing relatively interesting happed, and everyone went on with their own activities.

As nighttime fell, they all gathered around the picnic tables for dinner. After enduring an hour of Natsumi's cooking, then came Fudou's least favorite camp activity: singing camp songs around the campfire,

"What's so good about singing songs?" grumbled Fudou.

"It's very fun," Genda replied. "Tra-la-la-la-la!" he added slyly.

"Shut up!" screamed Fudou. He began chasing Genda around.

Laughing loudly, Genda led Fudou to the campfire. Running in close circles around the campfire, Genda sidestepped.

Coming dangerously close to the burning campfire, Fudou skidded to a stop. Flames were sneaking their way to him. Slowly, they flickered on his clothes. It was a while before Fudou actually registered that he was on fire.

"Help! My pants are on fire! Call the fire brigade!" yelped Fudou. Desperately, he ran around, trying to beat out the flames.

Sakuma took pictures of Fudou as he ran towards the river.

Fudou made it to the river. Leaping in, he doused himself in water, putting out the flames. Luckily, the section of the river he'd landed in was sandy, with no rocks or pebbles around. Sopping wet, Fudou climbed out of the river and walked back to the camp.

"You look like a chicken!" Kogure said.

Fudou growled, but decided not to go after the prankster.

Not believing his good luck, Kogure sniggered obnoxiously.

Meanwhile, the others were singing songs.

'I'm dancing in the rain; I'm dancing in the rain. What a wonderful night it is." Gouenji warbled. He was holding the metal carcass of an umbrella, twirling it around in his hands.

Stunned silence fell over the clearing.

"What?" demanded Gouenji.

"Do you take singing classes?" asked Kidou.

"No, of course not."

Another moment of absolute quiet filled the air.

"What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Nothing." Kidou coughed. "Anyone want to introduce some songs to us?"

Shindou stood up. "This is a stupid song-thingy my cousin kept on repeating when she came back from camp, and it's still stuck in my head."

Kirino looked surprised. "You have a cousin?"

"Yeah. She's studying in England." Shindou explained. "Anyways. I'm fairly sure that it will annoy Fudou-san."

"Hey, kid!" Fudou made a grab for Shindou. Sakuma and Genda restrained him.

"Go on." Sakuma winked at Shindou.

"Hi, I'm Joe! I live with my wife and my dog at a button factory.

One day, my boss came up to me and said, 'Hey, Joe! Are you busy?'

'No!'

'Good. Then press this button for me.'"

Shindou started hopping on one foot, mimicking the action of pressing a button.

In vain, Fudou tried to cover his ears and eyes.

After five more stanzas, Shindou ended up with jumping on both feet, patting the air with his hands, nodding his head and sticking his tongue out. He looked like a crossbreed between a clown and a blabbering idiot.

Fudou simmered with anger.

"My turn next!" cried Hiroto. Jumping into the middle of the circle, he carefully avoided the campfire.

"I'm squashing up my baby bumblebee; wouldn't my mommy be so proud of me? I'm beating up my baby bumblebee; wouldn't my mommy be so proud of me?"

Then, Hiroto stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked Midorikawa.

"I, er, forgot the rest." Hiroto looked ashamed of himself.

"I've got one!" Kidou stood up. "I'm sure most of you know this." He took over from Hiroto.

"I say a boom-chick-a-boom, chick-a-racket-chick-a-boom!" Kidou flapped his arms and jumped around. "Come on, guys!"

Everyone gathered in a circle. They all flapped their arms like they were chickens. "I say a boom-chick-a-boom, chick-a-racket-chick-a-boom!" They chanted. Using different voices, they did it in a round.

Fudou felt as if he were rotting and burning in hell. Literally.

Finally, they got tired. Jumping up, Tenma proposed another silly camp song. "Peel, banana, peel, peel, banana." Tenma moved his hands down his body like he was shedding a second skin. "Shake banana, shake, shake, banana." Tenma shook his body wildly. "Jump, banana, jump, jump, banana!" Tenma jumped up and down. "Eat, banana, eat, eat, banana!" Tenma mimicked eating a banana. "Bleaarrgghhh!" Tenma pretended to throw up on Fudou.

"Hey, guys!" Fudou was getting desperate. "How about we tell ghost stories instead?"

"Votes?" J looked around. Faithfully, nobody raised their hands. "Sorry, Fudou-san." J shrugged nonchalantly.

Sighing, Fudou put his head in his hands. Fuyuka took pity on him.

"Hmm, I think Fudou-kun looks slightly unwell. I'll take him back to his tent to rest." Fuyuka stood up and dragged Fudou away from the campfire.

"Phew. Thanks for saving me!" gushed Fudou gratefully.

"You're welcome." Fuyuka replied.

"Huh?" Fudou exclaimed. Fuyuka's eyes were glassy, as if someone were controlling her.

"What's wrong?" Fuyuka asked.

"N-nothing." Fudou blinked. Fuyuka was back to normal… Was his imagination playing tricks on his mind?

Fuyuka made Fudou stay in the tent for the rest of the night. He really regretted it, as the others brought out marshmallows, crackers, and other things to make some s'mores.

Listening to the sound of crunching crackers and roasting marshmallows, Fudou tossed and turned in the tent. Suddenly, his stomach churned. Gasping, Fudou ripped the tent door off and tumbled out into the open air. He ran straight towards the toilets.

…

…

…

Fubuki closed his eyes and soaked in the peaceful scene around him. Everyone was having fun, the air smelt of delicious, mouth-watering marshmallows and Fudou-kun was clutching at his stomach as he ran in the direction of the toilets. Wait, what?!

Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Fudou-san?" asked Hikaru tentively.

They heard sounds of retching from the toilets.

Then, Fudou emerged, looking sickly.

"Are you okay, Fudou?" Gouenji was about to say more, but his stomach suddenly lurched. "Must…go…to…toilet!" Gouenji blurted out. He dashed off, leaving everyone in the dust.

Soon, Kirino started to feel queasy as well. He made a beeline for the bathroom.

"Oh, dear." J looked worried. "Stomach bug?"

"It's Natsumi-san's food." whimpered Shindou, who followed his friend to the bathroom.

…

…

…

After a while, the others' stomachs had settled down. Everyone dispersed to their tents.

Tsurugi lay on his side in his tent, trying hard to ignore the stench of vomit that lingered on his tentmate's clothing.

Suddenly, he heard a queer, rustling sound. It was coming from outside.

Craning his head, Tsurugi peered out of the tent. A figure was climbing out from its tent, making the sounds he'd heard earlier.

The figure stuck its hands in front of its face like a mummy, and walked around the clearing.

Looking at the strange scene, Tsurugi had totally forgotten about Gouenji-san. Tsurugi jumped as Gouenji put a hand on the navy-blue haired striker's shoulder.

"Who's that?" Gouenji pointed at the mysterious figure.

Tsurugi shrugged. He climbed out of the tent. Switching on his flashlight, Tsurugi slowly walked to the figure. He shone the beam of light across the person's path.

The figure had orange, spikey hair, pale skin and dull blue eyes. It was none other than Amemiya Taiyou.

"Taiyou?" Tsurugi nudged his friend gently. Taiyou didn't react. Instead, he continued moving forward.

"Leave him alone, Tsurugi." Tsurugi looked up as Gouenji walked towards them.

"Is he sleepwalking?" Tsurugi gestured at Taiyou.

"Maybe. Let me wake Fuyuka and ask her. She's probably dealt with this kind of stuff before." Gouenji strode off to Fuyuka's tent.

Soon, Gouenji emerged with Fuyuka. She wore a look of worry on her face.

"I don't understand." Fuyuka looked confused. "This has never happened before, even in those years Taiyou was hospitalized."

She shook Taiyou. A shudder ran through his body. Then, Taiyou's eyes opened.

"Fuyuka-san? Gouenji-san? Tsurugi? What am I doing here?" Taiyou rubbed at his eyes drowsily.

"You were sleepwalking." Gouenji looked troubled.

"I'll take you back to the tent." Gripping Taiyou's arm, Tsurugi steered his friend back to the tent. "Do you know why you were sleepwalking?"

Taiyou scratched his head. "Beats me. I don't want Fuyuka-san to worry about me." Before Tsurugi could say anything else, Taiyou vanished inside his tent.

Far off, behind a tree, J was watching. Taking out her cell phone, she called someone. "Commander? I have collected enough information already."

"Good." A gravelly voice said. "It will rain tomorrow, and the camp will dispatch."

"Hai." J cut the line.

* * *

How was it?

J: Ooh, hint of mystery... *cackles loudly*

Read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

J: Good! You've finally updated!

Sorry for putting off this story for so long! *bows*

J: So lazy…

What?!

J: Get a hearing aid.

Grrr… Disclaimer!

Yukimura: NemesisGoddessOfRevenge does not own IE or any of its characters. It all belongs to Level-5.

Tsurugi: Gah! What did I ever do to you?

Hmm?

Tsurugi: Tenma keeps on annoying me in almost every chapter!

Tough luck… Just bear with it! XD

Tsurugi: If anyone wants to look for me, I'll be in the emo corner. *Goes and sits in the emo corner*

Enjoy! XD P.S. Vote in my poll!

* * *

Crazy IE Campout Ch.7

In the morning, Yukimura woke up, only to hear the unmistakable pitter-patter of raindrops hitting the ground outside. Peering out, he saw that the campsite was entirely drenched in water. Shindou and Kirino were already awake, and they waved at Yukimura. They were holding up umbrellas. The sky was grey and cloudy.

"Morning, Yukimura!" called Shindou.

"Come over!" added Kirino.

Grumbling, Yukimura splashed through the array of puddles. Suddenly, he stepped into a huge puddle. A deep, huge puddle.

"Help!" Yukimura screamed. He lost his balance, and sat down inside the puddle. It was filled with rainwater, mud, leaves and even some small creatures and creepy-crawlies.

"Hooray!" Yukimura recognized Kariya's voice. "I pranked Yukimura-senpai!"

"Good job, kids." Kogure said. "Ushishishishi! Congrats!"

"KARIYA!" Yukimura tried to climb out of the puddle, but it was too slippery. His hands and feet slid back down. Yukimura growled angrily. Then, a pale hand lifted Yukimura up and out of the puddle.

"Arigatou, Fubuki-senpai."

'Who pranked you, Yukimura?" Fubuki's eyes were orange.

Yukimura gulped. Fubuki was in an 'Atsuya' mode. "Kariya and Kogure-san."

"I'll get them for you." Fubuki grabbed a soccer ball.

Kariya and Kogure were still laughing and chatting. They couldn't hear Fubuki approaching them.

Fubuki grabbed Kogure by the collar and shook him. "Why are you teaching bad things to this kid?" He pointed at Kariya, who was shivering.

Kogure gulped. "Just… Because?" Kogure said tentively.

"Wrong answer." Fubuki tossed the soccer ball up into the air. "Eternal Blizzard!"

Kogure screamed and ran away.

Yukimura sweatdropped. Then, he realized his clothes were dirty and dripping with mud. "Eww!" Yukimura made a disgusted face at the state of himself.

"Go to take a shower, kid!" Kazemaru appeared. He steered Yukimura to the bathrooms.

When they arrived there, Kazemaru frowned. There were bugs, mosquitos and spiders on the floors, walls and ceilings. "Well, what can we expect? This is wild camping, after all."

"I hate bugs." Yukimura was scowling.

"Acccck!" They heard an enraged yell from outside, accompanied by a lot of splashing. "Who did this?"

"Hahaha, pranked ya, Tsurugi!" Kariya jeered.

"Why, you little…! Ow, Matsukaze!"

"Sume, sume, Tsurugi!"

Kazemaru sighed. "I'll have to have a word with Kogure about pranking."

The door banged open. A sopping wet Tsurugi and Tenma walked in. Tsurugi was in a really bad and murderous mood.

"That Kariya… I've got enough of his stupid pranks!" Tsurugi shook the leaves out of his hair.

"Do you want me to ask Fubuki-senpai to ask Gouenji-san to punish Kogure-san and Kariya for you? They're good friends… So Gouenji-san should be able to calm down Fubuki-senpai." Yukimura reasoned.

"Never mind. I'm taking a bath now." Tsurugi hurled himself into a shower cubicle. Moments later, they heard the splashing of water inside. Yukimura and Tenma went to take a shower.

…

…

…

After taking a bath, Tsurugi, Tenma and Yukimura were squeaky clean again. Tsurugi's hair was sopping wet, and it hung down on his shoulders, unstyled. The water had washed all the gel out of his hair.

As soon as Tsurugi stepped onto the lawn, he was welcomed by the bright flash of a camera.

Akane was holding up her pink camera, and she had taken a photo of Tsurugi.

"This will look good." Akane turned to J, who was still typing on her laptop. "J! I've got a picture for Instagram!" Akane took out a cable and plugged it into the laptop.

Looking at the photo, J grinned. "Great! Arigatou, Akane-san!"

"You're welcome. Oh, and just call me Akane." Akane smiled.

J typed in something and pressed the enter key. "Done!"

"What did you do to my picture?" Hurriedly, Tsurugi rushed to J's laptop. His picture was on the screen. In bold headlines, the caption read: Tsurugi Kyousuke, ace striker of Raimon Junior High, after a bath! Must see!

Tsurugi growled.

"100000 hits!" Taiyou, who had appeared out of nowhere, scared Tenma out of his wits as he pointed at the screen.

"Look at the comments! Super-hot, cute, awesome picture," read Kirino. Raising his eyebrows, Kirino turned to stare at Tsurugi, whose ears were starting to get red. "Looks like you've got a bunch of crazy, super-devoted fangirls."

Tsurugi rolled his eyes.

"Guys, I've got bad news. Listen to this." Endou turned on the radio and cranked up the volume.

"_Bad news, folks! There will be bad weather in the coming few days. There will be rainstorms today, and within this week, the sun is going to be missing for a quite long time…"_

Endou switched the radio off. "So, we might have to cancel the whole camping thing."

"Aww! But we just got here!" Tenma protested.

"Phew! Then that's around…" Kidou calculated mentally. "… 12.5 days less of enduring camp!"

"Don't worry, minna! I can still come and visit you guys at school, and cook yummy odens for you kids!" Natsumi trilled cheerfully.

"Dear…" Endou put his arm around his wife's shoulders. "These kids are probably busy with homework, exams, and such. You shouldn't bother them, really. It's quite tired to cook for so many people at once."

"It's okay! But, I'm really tired right now, so maybe I'll stop cooking for a while…"

Everyone sighed in relief.

"I can't make sudden arrangements now, so how about this: we can stay here until the afternoon. The coaches will pick us up at 3:00 p.m." Endou tapped his watch.

"Why can't me, Kidou and Fudou drive like the time we came here?" asked Gouenji.

Sakuma glared. "Because, the last time you loony-bins did that, Shindou threw up on Kirino."

Fudou and Kidou whistled innocently.

Gouenji shrugged. "Well, you've got to admit that I'm the best driver among us." He pointed at Kidou and Fudou. "Bench-lover and Goggle-face."

"GOUENJI!" The pair lunged for the blonde striker.

While they were fighting and arguing, J slipped off, unseen behind a bunch of trees in the forest nearby.

"Commander. All is going according to your plan."

"Good. Don't let me down. And, if you get seen…"

"I'll handle it." J hung off. She turned around, and nearly got a heart attack.

Tsurugi Kyousuke was standing there, hands on his waist, glaring at her.

J's heart skipped a beat. So, Commander had known this was going to happen.

Nearby, a snow white raven flew off, cawing loudly.

…

…

…

"Who were you talking to?" Tsurugi said.

"Commander."

"Yeah, like that answered my question. Who are you, really?"

"You'll know. Very, very soon." J spun on her heel and took a step back to the campsite. "Oh, and I've got a piece of advice for you."

"What?"

"Do not think the enemy is gone. When they retreat, remember to plan in advance. They will make a comeback."

With that, J pushed Tsurugi away and walked away, leaving Tsurugi behind with a stunned expression on his face.

* * *

Done! *flops on the sofa*

J: How about your other stories?

*snore*

J: Hey! Wake up!

*ZZZ…ZZZ…ZZZ…*

J: Anyways… Reviews?


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the last chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it!

J: What?! *reads the story*

Hmm?

J: I never knew Suzuno-san knew how to sing!

Suzuno: Gran! Come here!

(Silence)

Suzuno: Kiyama! Where are you?!

He's probably planning something to do to you…

Nagumo: Ha!

Disclaimer!

Nagumo: NemesisGoddessOfRevenge does not own any of the IE characters. They all belong to Level-5.

Please enjoy! P.S. Phoenix Academy is the sequel to Crazy IE Campout!

* * *

Crazy IE Campout Ch.8

Throughout the whole morning, the rain fell heavier and harder. Everyone stayed indoors or under shelters, inside tents or under trees, except for two sakka bakas.

"Kantoku!" Tenma passed the ball to Endou.

Endou caught the ball in the air with his hands.

"Demo! You're supposed to kick it back!" Tenma pouted.

"Ah, gomen!" Endou said, laughing.

"What a duo…" Kidou said.

"…of soccer lovers," said Shindou, sweatdropping.

"Who has the loudest voice here?" asked J out of the blue, who was sitting under a tree.

They all looked at each other.

"Um, Nishiki-san?" Hikaru said uncertainly.

"Okay. Nishiki-san! Come over. I need you to announce something." J waved her right hand in the air, two metallic rings glinting in the light.

Nishiki walked across the clearing. J whispered something into his ear. Nishiki nodded and turned to face the crowd.

"J's making something for all of us as a memorial of this camp! She said that she is sorry that the weather turned bad. She needs your contact number. That will be all." Nishiki announced.

One by one, everyone lined up and typed their mobile number into J's laptop.

When it was Kariya's turn, he took the opportunity to peek at what J was doing. "Ooh, are those the blackmail photos I gave you?" Kariya whisper-asked.

J nodded. "I'm making a photo album. I can show you guys later, before we leave!"

"Oi, Kariya! What's taking so long?" asked Kurama.

"Nothing!" Kariya flounced away.

After some time, J had stored away everyone's phone numbers. She typed in her own number as well.

"Hey, minna! Want to see what I made for you guys?" J called out.

Everyone gathered around her. J held up her laptop in the air. "Ready, go!" She pressed a button, and the screen started to shift.

Photos started to appear on the screen. They were photos from the first day of camp.

"Hey, that's me!" said Tenma, pointing to the screen.

"Shh." said Aki.

There were photos of people racing to set up tents, Burn and Gazel arguing, the tent collapsing on Gazel's head, Fudou and Kidou dancing Gangnam Style, both of them getting jinxed, Burn missing his tulip and many others.

"And, that's it for now!" J suddenly closed her laptop.

"Aww! I want to see Kirino-senpai throwing up!" complained Kariya.

"Kariya!" Kirino's face was red.

Before Kirino could start chasing the naughty teal-haired defender, Shindou clamped both of his hands on Kirino's shoulders.

"Calm down." Shindou said.

Kirino took a deep breath, counted to ten and glared at Kariya.

"When will camp disband?" asked Hiroto.

"As soon as the coaches arrive here," said Endou, sighing.

"I'm bored!" whined Shinsuke.

"How about a game of Truth or Dare?" asked Kogure, popping out of nowhere.

"Uh oh… I have a bad feeling…" muttered Gazel.

"Sure! All 23-25 years olds must attend!" said Kidou, grinning crazily.

"Why?" moaned Fudou.

Sakuma shrugged. So all the adults sat down in a circle on the wet grass. Aphrodi kept on patting his butt to make sure that no grass or mud was sticking on his pants.

"Paranoid much, blondie?" asked Burn, smirking.

Aphrodi's face turned as red as Burn's hair. "Truth or Dare, Nagumo?"

"Huh, I'm not scared! Dare!" Burn said.

"I dare you to say, 'I'm a fat chicken' to every question anyone asks you in the next ten minutes!" Aphrodi grinned.

"Unfair!" Burn scowled.

"A dare is a dare, Nagumo." Gazel was clearly enjoying his rival's discomfort. "Who are you?"

"I…" Burn gulped.

"Go on!" The others chided him.

"I'm a fat chicken!" Burn blurted.

Laughter arose from the circle. "It's Gouenji's turn!" Aphrodi said.

"I dare Kidou to take off his goggles for an entire day!"

"Oh, yeah? How'd you know whether I keep them on or off?!" Kidou was feeling rather proud and happy, until he saw Gouenji whisper something to Haruna. To Kidou's dismay, his sister nodded and smiled back.

"Give me your goggles, nii-san!" Haruna ordered him.

Kidou obeyed her meekly. Haruna could be quite scary when she wanted to. Wisely, Kidou decided not to provoke her.

He took off his goggles, revealing his dark crimson eyes, and tossed them to Haruna. Haruna caught his goggles neatly and stored them inside her handbag.

"Wow! Kidou-san took off his goggles!" said Tenma, rainbows shooting from his eyes.

Without a word, Akane sneaked up behind Kidou and took a picture. Then, she scurried off and transferred the photo to J's laptop. When J saw the photo, she grinned widely and gave Akane a thumbs-up.

Kidou sat down again, trying to hide his eyes, and hoped that none of the other kids had seen anything. Sadly, he was wrong.

"Kidou-san! May we see your eyes?" asked Kariya. Behind him, a little crowd had formed, consisting of Shindou, Kirino, Tsurugi, Taiyou and many other kids.

"Fine!" Kidou removed his hand.

"Wow, they sure are nice…" said Shindou. He turned to Burn. "Nagumo-san, what do you think?!"

"I'm a fat chicken!" Burn glared at Aphrodi. Aphrodi looked away and started whistling.

"It's Fubuki's turn!" Gouenji nudged his friend.

Fubuki tapped his chin. "I dare Kazemaru and Aphrodi to untie their hair for an entire day and pose for photos to put in J's album!"

Kazemaru stood up and shook his hair out of his half-ponytail.

Aphrodi sighed and pulled the red ribbon out of his hair.

"Sugoi! I've never seen Kantoku look like that before!" exclaimed Kishibe happily.

"Kazemaru-san, Aphrodi-san, your hair is so long!" said Taiyou.

The two adults just stood there, allowing their photos to be taken and posted on websites, or put in the album.

Aphrodi sat down again. "Ow!" He shot up again.

"What's wrong?" asked Fudou.

"I sat on my hair, and now my head hurts!" Aphrodi swept all of his hair to one side and sat down.

"My turn!" Hiroto grinned. "Wait! I get a choice of choosing truth or dare, right?"

"Yeah," said Sakuma cautiously.

"I dare Suzuno to sing Senbon Zakura in front of everyone, including the kids!" Hiroto said.

"K.I.Y.A.M.A. H.I.R.O.T.O.!" Gazel screamed.

"What? You have a great singing voice!" Hiroto smiled.

"Fine!" Gazel said huffily.

"_Daitan futeki ni haikara kakumei_

_Rairai rakuraku hansen kokka_

_Hi-no-maru-jirushi no nirinsha korogashi_

_Akuryou taisan ICBM_

_Kanjousen o hashirinukete touhon seisou nan no sono_

_Shounen shoujo sengoku musou ukiyo no manima ni_

_Senbonzakura yoru ni magire kimi no koe mo todokanai yo_

_Koko wa utage hagane no ori sono dantoudai de mioroshite_

_Sanzen sekai tokoyo no yami nageku uta mo kikoenai yo_

_Seiran no sora haruka kanata sono kousenjuu de uchinuite_

_Hyakusen renma no mitame wa shoukou_

_Ittari kitari no oirandouchuu_

_Aitsu mo koitsu mo minna de atsumare_

_Seija no koushin wan tsuu san shi_

_Zenjoumon o kugurinukete anraku joudo yakubarai_

_Kitto saigo wa daidanen hakushu no aima ni_

_Senbonzakura yoru ni magire kimi no koe mo todokanai yo_

_Koko wa utage hagane no ori sono dantoudai de mioroshite_

_Sanzen sekai tokoyo no yami nageku uta mo kikoenai yo_

_Kibou no oka haruka kanata sono senkoudan o uchiagero _

_Kanjousen o hashirinukete touhon seisou nan no sono_

_Shounen shoujo sengoku musou ukiyo no manima ni_

_Senbonzakura yoru ni magire kimi no koe mo todokanai yo_

_Koko wa utage hagane no ori sono dantoudai o tobiorite_

_Senbonzakura yoru ni magire kimi ga utai boku wa odoru_

_Koko wa utage hagane no ori saa kousenjuu o uchimakure!"_

"That was terrific!" said Hiroto, who was holding up his phone to record Gazel's singing. "I'll forward the sound clip to you guys!"

"I never knew that Suzuno-nii's voice was so good!" said Kariya, smirking. "Having an audience really helps with his voice! I can't hear what Suzuno-nii sings in the shower because of the water.." Kariya made a sad face.

"Kid!" Gazel said menacingly, whose face was turning red. "You need to write down your will before we get back to the orphanage, because you'll be DEAD by then, Masaki!"

"Meep!" Kariya scurried away from his angry guardian.

"Whose turn is it next?" questioned Genda.

"It's my turn." said Kidou. "I dare Gouenji to cut off some of Fudou's hair!"

"Hey! What does Onion-Head's dare have to do with me?" Fudou covered his Mohawk with his hands protectively.

"For getting even with you!" Kidou smirked.

"Do I have to do this?" Gouenji looked around him. "Okay! Gimme a pair of scissors!"

"Gouenji-san!" Tenma handed him a pair of sharp scissors.

"You wouldn't dare, Gouenji!" Fudou had already started to back away, but the circle of adults closed tightly.

Gouenji advanced slowly, cackling like a maniac. Fudou whimpered.

"Ta-da!" Gouenji raised his fist in the air. In his hand was a tuft of brown hair.

"Gouenji!" Fudou took away his hands, revealing his now lopsided Mohawk.

Gouenji handed the hair to Kidou. Kidou pocketed it carefully.

"I dare Tsurugi to dress up like a girl!" Tenma squealed. Yep, the kids had started their own version of truth or dare.

"No way!" Tsurugi reclined against a tree and closed his eyes.

"Yes way!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Yes way isn't even a word!" Tsurugi said.

"Guys! I'm done! Come and collect your albums!" J called.

Tsurugi sighed. "Phew. Saved by J."

J handed out the albums. She had added in the new photos from Truth or Dare.

"Gomen, Endou-san, Natsumi-san. I have to be somewhere; I need to leave first," said J.

"How will you get back?" asked Endou.

"I'll just take a cab." J shouldered her backpack and put her own photo album and laptop inside. "Bye!"

"I'll escort you." Before Tsurugi could react to his own words, his body had already arrived next to J.

J frowned like she didn't want him to follow her. "I'll be fine on my own, no thanks," she said.

"Never mind." Tsurugi said.

J sighed. "You're so stubborn!" She turned to the group. "Bye, guys!"

"Oh. The coaches are here as well! We might as well leave together!" Endou checked the message from his phone.

…

J walked ahead, with Tsurugi next to her.

"Who are you?" hissed Tsurugi.

J gave him a sad smile. "I'm really sorry; I can't tell you yet. We will meet again soon, I assure you."

Suddenly, one of J's rings dropped down onto the muddy ground. J didn't notice and kept on walking.

Tsurugi picked it up.

"Here, you dropped this," he ventured.

"Keep it. It will be useful in the future." J called a cab over and opened the door. "See you soon. And don't hesitate to contact me." She waved back and got into the cab. The cab sped away, leaving a trail of dust.

Staring at the strange ring in his hand, Tsurugi frowned. Slipping the ring into his pocket, he made his way back to camp.

"Get in, people!" Endou was ushering the kids into a coach. "There you are, Tsurugi! Hop along!"

Tsurugi got in and sat down next to Tenma. The coach started, taking them away from the campsite.

Tsurugi studied the ring for some more time. Shrugging, he forgot about it and listened to Nishiki tell jokes all the way until they got back to school.

...

…

In the cab, J leant forwards in her seat. "You can let me off here," she told the cabbie.

"Are you sure, miss? There ain't anything here!" The cabbie looked bewildered.

"It's okay." J paid the cabbie and climbed out of the cab.

J ducked behind a tree. Seconds later, a black falcon flew out from the tree. No one was left there. J was gone.

* * *

J: Why do I always look like the bad guy?

What do you think, Nagumo?

Nagumo: I'm a fat chicken! Oh, wait! Ten minutes has passed already!

Sadly, you remembered the conditions…

J: Read and review!


End file.
